MST3K 109 - Project Moon Base
The movie In another doubleheader, Cody continues to thwart the ray gun campaign of destruction, then returns to the Moon to swipe some Lunarium. A foreign agent attempts to sabotage an American lunar expedition. The episode The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel cleans up Tom and Crow for the experiment. Invention Exchange: Joel demonstrates his water juggling. Dr. Forrester is unimpressed. The Mads show off their Insect-A-Sketch, which combines the classic Etch-A-Sketch toy with an ant farm. Segment Two: Tom plays at being Commando Cody and keeps calling Joel Ted. Crow is stuck being Krog, but he wants a turn at being Cody. Segment Three: Joel demonstrates neckties of the future. Segment Four: The amazing all-purpose mystery substance SPACOM! Segment Five: Crow and Tom hang upside down and read letters. Obscure references *''"Scarecrow, I think I'll miss you most of all!"'' :Crow is imitating Dorothy's goodbye speech from the 1939 classic The Wizard of Oz. *''"Ahh, it's the Das Boot theme all over again..."'' :Joel is remarking about the background noise being similar to that of the 1981 Nazi submarine film Das Boot. *''"Look, it's Dr. Bellows!"'' :Servo is referencing the classic sitcom I Dream of Jeannie in which actor Hayden Rorke played the Air Force psychiatrist Dr. Bellows. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *Josh Weinstein - Tom Servo / Dr. Laurence Erhardt MST3K crew Full crew Production * The first use of the riff "Get your shoes on, we’re at Grandma’s." A riff that reappears frequently throughout the series and is included the film. * First use of the, "Saaaay!" riff (it occurs when Dr. Wernher is at the door of his hotel room and it looks like the spy is checking out his hinder). * One of the fan letters in this episode complains that there are no "color movies"; despite Dr. Forrester claiming he isn't Ted Turner, the next film will be the first color film on the show (in continuity, if one doesn't count the hold-over that won't air until later due to rights issues) * First song in the national show (by actual airing order) * If you look closely at the end of the movie, the theater is completely cleared during the final credits, but Joel peeks in and gets something from the seat before returning for the episode's final segment Goofs *''Radar Men from the Moon'' was not filmed prior to time on the TV show. Rather, it occurred during the period when he had been replaced by . Movie Edits Like most of the riffed movies, Project Moon Base was altered to adjust its aspect ratio for television and to fit within the desired time-slot by trimming several scenes. Footage cut from this film includes: * About 5 minutes' worth of slow shuttle launch/landing footage. * A scene during launch where Colonel Briteis starts feeling "space sickness" and Bill mocks her. * The scene in which SPACOM first learns of the imposter Dr. Wernher. * Bill joking about he and Briteisl having to play Adam and Eve since they're stranded together on the moon. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in March 2011 as part of Volume XX, a 4-disc set along with Master Ninja I, Master Ninja II, and The Magic Voyage of Sinbad. **The DVD includes Exploring the Look of MST3K with Director of Photography, Jeff Stonehouse and a theatrical trailer. *Digitally available through YouTube and Rifftrax. *Available for rent or purchase on Amazon's streaming service. Gallery References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Episodes with 2 shorts